


Reinvention

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Episode Related, F/F, Fusion addiction, Jasper redemption arc, Mental Health Issues, Relationship Issues, Secret Relationship, fucked up relationship dynamics, only not really, they both need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who am I now in this world without her?"</p><p>Jasper and Pearl find comfort in each-other, in the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinvention

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching Alone At Sea and realising that Jasper and Pearl both have problems with fusion.
> 
> There is no actual non-con in this fic, but I'm tagging it anyway as the dubious nature of the fusion certainly has it's undertones...
> 
> This is not really Jaspearl, not in a nice way anyway.
> 
> Takes place in a hypothetical future where the Crystal Gems have taken Jasper under their wing to try and help her and redeem her. Presume that Lapis and Peridot are staying in the temple.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jasper sat alone in the barn, completely silent, the only noise being... Rose Qua- Steven called it _rain_ , from outside.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

She groaned. The sound drove her crazy.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

She never believed in this planet.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

"...Jasper."

 

She perked up slightly. It was the Pearl.

 

"Jasper," she stepped in, slowly, gracefully. "..You know why I came to visit you."

 

She just nodded.

 

Pearl clutched herself, awkwardly. "I... I shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't being this. We've... got a problem."

 

Jasper raised an eyebrow and groaned. "I don't care. I don't care what the _fusion_ , or Rose Quartz think. I need this." She looked at Pearl and her eyes grew wild. "I need this!"

 

Pearl looked downwards and whispered, "...So do I..."

 

She held a hand out and Jasper grabbed it roughly. Then they danced.

 

It wasn't a dance of want, but rather a dance of need, the passion not in the desire but rather the necessity. Jasper twirled Pearl around and dipped her, both panting, both hungry, both needing this. Finally, with a soft moan, two slowly melded into one.

 

* * *

 

 Agate came into the world once more with a gasp, allowing herself a moment to adjust, before quickly falling to her knees, feeling herself, letting herself take in the pleasure of _being_ herself.

 

Agate didn't consider herself much of an individual. She didn't have any wants, hopes or desires, other than the feeling of being a fusion.

 

Pearl and Jasper were both addicted to the feeling of being strong, they both knew that and they both used being her to realise that need, even though they both knew it was wrong.

 

Agate didn't know how to feel about herself... _love_ herself... _hate_ herself... all she knew was that being herself was intoxicating, but for all the wrong reasons.

 

She didn't even fully know herself... she knew her components were keeping secrets.

 

She supposed she was just a means to end. She could accept that.

 

She sighed softly and stood up, walking out of the barn and into the rain, letting it pour onto her.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

"No one can ever know," she spoke in a gentle voice.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

"Never," she spoke again, more gruffly.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

She didn't know how she felt about this planet.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

She didn't know how she felt about anything.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

"A little while longer."

 

_Pitter patter._

 

She felt stronger.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

They were weak without this.

 

_Pitter patter._

 

No one else understood. No one else could know.

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
